This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The present disclosure relates generally to determining a startup time of a fluid production and/or injection system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to using integrated modeling to accurately assess and effectively adjust a startup time schedule of a fluid production and/or injection system.
Offshore oil and gas fields produce a significant portion of the world's oil and gas supply. Technological advances have enabled producing hydrocarbons from subsea (e.g., deepwater) fields. Subsea production systems may transport hydrocarbons from a subsea reservoir up to a delivery point (e.g., on or near the water surface or onshore earth surface). The production systems may range in complexity, for example, from a satellite well with a flowline linked to a platform, to multiple wells coupled to manifolds and subsea processing facilities which produce hydrocarbons to a fixed or floating facility, pipeline, or an onshore installation. Starting production or operation of a single well of a production system can be a time-consuming task (e.g., on a scale of approximately five to twenty or more hours). With the increasing size and complexity of production systems that include multiple wells, startup may use even more time, leading to operational inefficiencies and unproductive wait time.